fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse Suey
Eclipse Suey is an S-class Mage of the Sabertooth guild, living over three hundred years after the original Fairy Tail crew. She is descended from the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Bella Onyx. Appearance Eclipse is a slim young woman with short black hair that is kept in a messy style. She has a thin braid resting on her right collarbone with a few colored beads braided into the end. Her eyes are red, and are described like rubies by many characters. Eclipse wears a black jacket with red edges and a brown belt with a gold colored symbol of Sabertooth on the buckle. She also wears a pair of short black shorts and tall black boots with high heels. She wears black gloves with a hole that her poonter, middle, and ring fingers can fit, with two extra holes for her thumb and pinky finger. She also wears a studded black choker. Personality Eclipse is a very brave and bold girl with a bit of a temper. During jobs, she natrually takes the lead. She can be stubborn and prideful, and she has a very rebellious attitude. When she walks on the streets, people clear a path for her. Eclipse is a great fighter and was rather young when achieving her title as S-class. She has gotten used to using Satan Soul and doesnt lose control of herself often. She is a proud defender of friendship bonds, shown when she scolded the cowardly Dark Mages for abanding their comrades. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Eclipse is very skilled in the use of Take Over, an advanced form of Transformation Magic that allows her to "take over" the bodies of specific creatures she knows. In her case, she uses Satan Soul, which allows to her to turn into demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. She is able to use this spell to take over the bodies of other demons on the brink of death, but they lose control of their own bodies as the price. *Satan Soul: This spell allows Eclipse to take the form and access the abilities of a demon. While she transforms, her body is covered with scale like parts. When they disappear, her appearance has changed. While her hair stays relatively the same in this form, any clothes she is wearing is replaced by a sleeveless dark blue leotard that extends to shorts. Her boots turn dark blue as well. Her arms are transformed into demon forearms and she grows a scaly tail. **Immense Strength: While in Satan Soul, Eclipse's strength has been enhanced greatly. She is able to break down metal in one punch and was able to block an attack from a group of sword fighters. **Flight: Eclipse can sprout a pair of dark blue wings that allow her to fly. **Enhanced Speed and Durability: Eclipse is much faster and has more stamina, and therefore can keep fighting for long periods of time. **Poison Resistance: Eclipse is fully resistant to poison, being able to breathe it in and stay alive. **Lightning Magic: Eclipse has been shown to be a skilled user in Lightning Magic. She can utilize it into blasts, shields, and even some animal forms. ***Thunderbolt: Eclipse sends multiple lightning bolts from her hands at the enemy. ***Thunder Palace: Eclipse is shown to be able to use Thunder Palace; generating Lacrima that fire lightning to destroy the area it surrounds. She has yet to fully master it. ***Electric Rain: Eclipse casts a spell that sends down sparks of electricity clumped together like rain. ***Electric Fury: Eclipse makes two giant orbs of lightning and hurls it at the enemy, causing it to promptly ecplode on impact. ***Spark: Eclipse can touch aomeone and send a static shock up their bodies. (Unnamed) **Shadow Magic: Eclipse is also a proficient user of Shadow Magic. While unable to combine the two, shadow atyacks following lightning attacks can help her win alot of fights. ***Shadow Travel: Eclipse is able to travel in the shadows for short distances. This requires immense focus and Magic Power ***Shadow Slash: Shadows take the form of blade like projectiles on either one of Eclipse's forearms. She uses them as weapons. ***Shadow Punch: A shadow takes the form of a fist an punches the opponent (Unnamed) ***Shadow Hands: Eclipse forms shadows into hands to manipulate freely as regular hands. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Eclipse is very skillful in the art of swordsmanship. When she doesnt change into Satan Soul, she can be just as formidable wielding her sword, She-Devil. She can employ a few magical attacks through her weapon as well. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While in Satan Soul, Eclipse is classified as a master. In a regulat form, she is regular. She has very quick reflexes as well as a trained body. With her determination and strength, she is very hard to defeat. Equipment She-Devil: Eclipse wields the magic katana called the She-Devil. The sword will not crumble when faced with immense magic power, therefore she os able to channel attacks through it. It is also a very sharp blade with a nice, clean cut. History Eclipse has been with Sabertooth since birth. Her parents abandoned her at birth and left the guild and apparently disappeared, unknown to the public that they actually went to support the rebirth of the Balam Alliance. Eclipse was a loner. She trained by herself and went on solo jobs, rising in strength and eventually making S-class. After this achievement, a new member joined the guild. Eclipse formed a team, and ever since, they have been known as Team Eclipse. More detail will be added soon Trivia